Dust vs Shovel Knight
Dust vs Shovel Knight is ZackAttackX's sixty-fourth DBX. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Shovel Knight! Which blue indie swordsman will prevail? With Shovel Knight be left in the dust or will he dig Mithrarin's grave? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Cirelian Trial - Dust: An Elysian Tail. "Alright, we did it! Nice going, Dust!" Fidget praised her ally as he emerged from the trial unscathed. "Yeah, really getting the hang of this now." Dust said, dusting himself off. He spotted the item resting on a pedestal and went to retrieve it. However, he wasn't the only one after the item - a blue knight dashed past them both and snatched the item for himself. Fidget was very displeased at this. "Hey, what the heck? Give that back!" she snapped, flying at Shovel Knight. Her effort was in vain, as Shovel Knight swatted her out of the air with his shovel, blasting her into the wall of the cavern. "Fidget!" Dust panicked, rushing to his friend's aid. Shovel Knight began skipping away with the item, but Dust was not having it. He flew at Shovel Knight with an Aerial Dust Storm, which forced Shovel Knight to raise his blade to defend. HERE WE GO! Shovel Knight pushed Dust away from him and swung with a Dig Slash, which Dust was able to repel his strikes with the Blade of Ahrah. Dust then performed the Underling, sliding and tripping Shovel Knight before slashing him multiple times while he was airborne. When Dust went to cut across his midsection, Shovel Knight positioned himself over his shovel, making Dust slash it rather than him, though this gave him enough momentum to deliver a strike to Dust's torso, knocking him down to the ground. Dust gathered himself, rolling away from a Shovel Drop from his opponent. He struck his foe with the From Whence It Came combo, bouncing him off the pedestal before knocking him aside. Crashing into the wall, Shovel Knight equipped his Flare Wand, firing out several blasts of fire towards Mithrarin. Instantly recognizing the incoming threat, Dust executed the Dust Storm, manipulating the fire to create large fiery pillars, which Shovel Knight had to steer clear from. He kept Dust busy by bombarding him with fireballs, which Dust continued to manipulate, but the master of Shovelry managed to close the distance, equipping the Dust Knuckles and slugging Dust in the face with them, launching him back. Mithrarin landed hard and Shovel Knight did not let up. He continued his offense, punching Dust from multiple angles and preventing him from performing a sufficient counter. Seeing no other option, Dust performed a Dust Storm, throwing Shovel Knight off balance momentarily. This gave Dust enough time to get some offense in, striking his opponent with an aerial combo and finishing up by dragging him head first into the ground. Fortunately, Shovel Knight's armour held up and he was able to continue fighting. Dust wouldn't let him however, as he struck him multiple times with an Aerial Dust Storm, attacking from all angles. Shovel Knight swung wildly, but did not land any hits. Frustrated, he used the War Horn to blast Dust away, sending the Mithrarin scattering. Dust was able to gather himself and rushed for Shovel Knight once more, this time Shovel Knight met him halfway and the two indie icons engaged in a blade lock. Both swordsmen jostled for possession, trying to out-muscle each other, but neither was able to make the breakthrough. They continued striking at each other, the echoes of clashing blades permeating the caverns. Eventually, they both struck with a heavy blow, knocking each other back with a lot of intensity. Dust and Shovel Knight paused for a moment and faced each other from either side of the cavern, knowing that the next hit would decide the victor. Dust gripped Ahrah tightly and Shovel Knight equipped the Propeller Dagger and both flew at each other - Aerial Dust Storm versus Propeller Dagger. The two attacks collided and it both combatants landed stood up. It was as if time had stood still, but after a period of time, it was Shovel Knight who fell, succumbing to his wounds. Dust approached Shovel Knight's body and retrieved the item he stole, then made his way towards Fidget, who had started to regain consciousness. "Fidget, are you okay?" he asked. Fidget replied groggily. "Isn't that what I should be asking you?" DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights